


Comparison

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [99]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, anyone else used to do this in school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “You’re hands are so small!”Character: Jake PeraltaWarning: N/A





	Comparison

“You’re hands are so small!” You look up startled at your desk mate, Jake, to realise he has his own hands on his cheeks staring at yours as if they’re some sort of small animal.

“You’ve only just noticed this?”

“Yes! Compare handsies with me!” He puts his hand up facing you and it feels like school, when you used to compare hands with everyone for some bizarre and unknown reason. 

Still you lift your hand and pressed your palm against his. As expected he had a little freak out at realising just how much smaller your hand was compared to his. It really was like being in school again. “Jake, its just a hand!”

“It is not just a hand! It is the smallest hand ever!”

“Amy has smaller hands that me!” With that he rushed off to find her to see if this was indeed true. Working with Jake was a mix between working with a child and working with teenager. 


End file.
